


Over Protective (Sanders Sides)

by playertwoisheereandqueer



Series: The Sides Project [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Everything Hurts, Logan gets assaulted a little, Mum Friend, Other, Patton is sick, Roman hurts, Small kitchen fire, So Virgil is taking over, Virgil is over protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playertwoisheereandqueer/pseuds/playertwoisheereandqueer
Summary: When dad's away, mum will play...Or Patton just gets sick and Virgil takes care of the others.





	Over Protective (Sanders Sides)

We all know that Patton had taken over the dad persona.

But who’d taken over the role of the mother?

Well, that would be Virgil…

 

Patton sneezed loudly. “Ugh…”

Virgil leaned on the doorway and closed his eyes with a sigh. Patton had woken with a severe cold, and he was currently sitting on his bed, wrapped in blankets.

“Stay in bed, Pat.”

Patton whined and went to stand. Again. “But-”

“No, Patton. I’ll look after them today. Just sit.”

Patton slumped onto his bed and pouted. Virgil exited the room and closed the door.

And now…

To get started with the day.

 

Logan hadn’t come out of his room since breakfast, which meant he’d been researching something. Virgil knocked on his door.

_BOOM_.

The door rattled, and smoke billowed from under the door. Logan opened it, looking a little irritated.

His hair had been blown back, and his face was covered in dirt. The lenses of his glasses were smudged, which meant he’d tried to clean them.

“You ruined my experiment.”

Virgil tried to look past him. “What are you doing in there?”

Logan stood his ground and crossed his arms.

“What could you possibly be playing with to make that big an explosion.”

Logan scowled. “I’m not… _playing_ , Virgil. I’m…”

“Yea, yea. Whatever. Have you eaten?”

“I’ve had-“

“A pot of coffee and a jar of Crofters isn’t a meal, Logan.”

Logan looked sheepish. “No.” he said in a small voice.

Virgil looked at him sternly. Logan cast his eyes downward and went to the kitchen.

 

Virgil was fixing something for Logan for lunch when Roman stumbled in, covered in bruises and scrapes and cuts. He looked at Virgil, eyes widening.

“What the hell happened to you?”

“Audition.” Roman gasped. “Ego took a beating. Ego’s me.”

“Logan, make sure this doesn’t burn.” Virgil sighed.

When Roman was settled on the couch with an ice pack and his Disney mug and wrapped in a blanket, he went back to fix the food, only to find Logan frantically waving a tea towel over the burning pan.

“Logan! I told you to make sure it doesn’t burn!” he coughed as he inhaled the smoke in the room.

“I didn’t know it was burning until it set fire.”

Virgil’s eyes practically popped out of his head.

“It set _fire_?” he went to the stove and turned it off.

Logan looked at him.

“What is going on in there?” Roman called.

Virgil growled in frustration. “Nothing, Ro.”

He threw the entire pan away, and Logan backed up. He started cooking again, and put something else on for Roman. Logan watched him.

When he was finished, he set a lunch down for Logan, and went into the living room and gave Roman a bowl of mac and cheese.

“Thanks, Virge.” He grinned.

Virgil smiled at him, then went back into the kitchen.

Where a half-eaten plate was sitting on the table. Logan nowhere to be seen.

He scowled.

_“LOGAN!”_

 

At the same time, Patton was feeling better, so he decided to check on the others.

Roman was still sitting on the couch, eating his mac and cheese, and watching Pocahontas on the television.

Then he entered the kitchen.

Virgil had Logan pinned to the table and was trying to force feed him. Patton looked at them, wide eyed.

They hadn’t noticed him.

“Eat your damn food.” Virgil snarled, opening Logan’s jaw and forcing the food inside.

Logan whined.

“What is going on?” Patton blinked.

Virgil looked up at him.

“He won’t eat lunch.”

Patton sighed and moved towards them.

A very over protective mum friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy was that fun to write. Anyway, hi I'm back. If you have requests, send them in, and I love you!


End file.
